


Magic

by leenahanwoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Day 2, Ice Cream, Kilguin Week 2k17, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenahanwoo/pseuds/leenahanwoo
Summary: It was a few days after their last meeting, and now they met again in front of the food truck? Penguin wondered whether it was only coincidence ... "I suddenly think of better ice cream for you" ... or Killer purposely teased him with the ice cream ... A Killer x Penguin story from Love Light setting, for Kilguin Week 2017 Day 2. Enjoy ^^





	

[ ](https://www.4shared.com/photo/epacbLFoei/025_Magic.html)

**Title :** **[Love Light Universe** **]** **Magic**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai,** **friendship** **,** **a tiny bit of** **fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Shortfic with 1.486 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Pairing: Killer x Penguin**

**Cast : Killer, Penguin**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don’t like don’t read !! OOC-ness is everywhere !!!**

**Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

**~MAGIC~**

* * *

 

Penguin was waiting in front of the food truck which was parked on the street near the building where he attended Korean language course. It was 8 PM in the evening; he even hadn’t had dinner and he was tempted by the delicious ice cream menu on the board stuck at the top of the truck. It was still in March -which meant the spring just started and the weather was still cold-, also the hatted boy knew he would be scolded by his mom if he got sick after this. But who cares? He still would like to eat it.

“You will be sick if you eat ice cream in this weather.” A soft, low voice reached his ears, made him turn and saw a familiar face in front of his eyes.

“Sunbaenim?!” Penguin felt shocked to see Killer here at this hour. They just had a trip with the whole study group member in Seoul Grand Park last week, and now they met again. And the weirdest thing is that he felt awkwardly happy.

“What a coincidence.” Killer spoke while ordering a cup of fruit yoghurt.

“I never think I’ll meet you in this area, sunbaenim. It’s quite far from your house.” He said.

“Yes, but the supermarket I usually go for biweekly shopping is in Hwaseo-dong, very close from this place.” He answered honestly.

Their conversation was halted because the ice cream which Penguin previously ordered has been ready. But the boy was very shocked to receive a 32-cm long green tea flavor ice cream. “What?!!”

Killer giggled seeing the shocked expression from his junior. “You ordered a? foot-long ice cream parfait?”

“The seller only said it wasice cream parfait and I didn’t know it’ll be this long! How do I finish this now?” Penguin sighed desperately.

“It’s only small amount of ice cream, believe me. You can finish it in 5 minutes.”

“If I can’t eat it up, sunbaenim must help me to finish it.”

“What? Why me?”

“Because you’re here and I cannot eat this alone.”

“Why do you always give me the food you can’t eat? Can’t I pass today?”

“No. It’s your duty to help your hoobae.”

They then chuckled together. Penguin realized their relationship had progressed in a good way. After the previous day they had spent time together at the Seoul Grand Park, they now talked and chatted more comfortably. Since he joined the study group, he had been friend with every member but Killer. The reason was clear; the blond was a senior, and he was from the different major. Moreover, the boy hadn’t chosen the optional social major, and it reduced their interaction in the group. And Penguin was really glad that they finally could build a better relationship.

“Just give me the ice cream. I will eat it.” Killer suddenly spoke.

“Eh? The whole ice cream?”

“Yeah. I suddenly think of better ice cream for you.”

The blond talked to the seller, who was delivering the yoghurt that Killer ordered previously. They talked in Korean very fast, and Penguin couldn’t catch perfectly what they were saying. It seemed like the senior asked about the certain type of ice cream, and the seller needed to search for it, since they didn’t produce it that much.

“Kamsahamnida, ahjussi.” Killer said after talking to the seller, and bowed three times. Then he turned his head to Penguin and smile.

“What did you order?”

“Just wait and you’ll see.”

Killer put the yoghurt cup into the plastic bags he was holding. They were 4 bags in his hand, and all of them were full. The senior had mentioned that he had just been gone for 2 weekly shopping, so Penguin didn’t feel weird with the amount of the stuff -his mother’s monthly shopping were about 3-4 times more than what the blond was carrying. He just wondered whether the senior was always in charge of shopping in the household. _But won’t it feel impolite to ask such question_? Penguin thought.

“Ah, you wear the sling bag.” Killer just noticed that the bag which Penguin wore today was the the sling bag he gave to the boy on White Day.

“Y-yes. I … really like it, so I wear it.” _Almost everyday to every place I go_ , Penguin added inwardly. He did love Killer’s gift, but felt a bit shy to say it aloud.

“I’m glad you like it.” The blond smiled. “I felt like the bag isn’t that perfect. Even I didn’t have enough time to add more stitches for the design.”

“It’s fine, really. It’s very simple yet very gorgeous, so I like it.”

Just when Killer wanted to reply the comment, the seller appeared again and gave the blond the ice cream he ordered. They were two small ice creams in macaron shape-like, with the same color as the foot-long ice cream parfait on Penguin’s hand.

“Here is a more suitable ice cream for you.”

Killer handed the ice cream to him, and they exchanged the items. Penguin had already eaten macaron several times; he was not a fan of those circular cakes, but he likes the various filings of them. And now, this macaron shape-like ice cream did attract his attention.

“Try it, it’s delicious.” Killer spoke as he started to eat the foot-long ice cream.

“What is this?” Penguin asked curiously.

“Try it first, and tell me whether you like it or not.”

Penguin ate one of the ice cream as Killer asked to him. It had a very soft texture with the taste of purple macaron cake layering the green tea ice cream. The hatted boy loved this kind of ice cream and he ate it very happily.

“It’s very soft and delicious.” Penguin commented.

“You like it?”

“Very much.”

The smile on Killer’s lips grew wider. He had eaten half of the foot-long ice cream, and Penguin felt amazed at how the blond could eat something cold like ice cream that fast. But in the end, both of them finished their ice cream in less than five minutes, much faster that the hatted boy first expected.

“I’d love to buy this ice cream next time.” Penguin stated right after he wiped his hands with wet tissue.

“You must eat it when summer comes. It’s the best time to enjoy all ice creams here.”

“Of course! I will buy it a lot.”

Killer laughed a little. “You’ll get toothache if you eat too much cold and sweet things.”

“You’re really like a mother.” Penguin sighed desperately.

“Well, everyone is saying the same.”

Penguin could see how the blond smiled so bright when they were talking to each other. It was a pure, happy smile that he liked the most from the senior. They had developed much better interaction, and he loved it that way. Now they could talk and enjoy their time together, with laughter, happiness, and closeness surrounded them.

Since the first time they met, Penguin saw Killer as a kind, friendly person that everyone loved sincerely. The small white sling bag he received from the senior was the proof that Killer was always concerned about the people around him and took care of them very well. Penguin never intended to give him the box of chocolate on Valentine Day, yet Killer had made him something on White Day, and the boy was touched by his sincere kindness.

“Penguin, don’t you have to go back now? Won’t your parents get worried?” The blond asked while gripping the plastic bag more firmly, ready to walk again.

The hatted boy then looked at his watch, and got surprised that it was 9 PM already. “Shit, I miss my dinner time.”

“Well, I think it’s time for you to go home and I will take the last bus.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Penguin then held his backpack tight. But he once again looked at the blond and bowed. “Thank you for the ice cream, Sunbaenim. Please be careful on your way home.”

“You too.”

Penguin was ready to walk home when Killer’s voice reached his ears, calling his name. The boy turned his head a bit and replied, “Yes, Sunbaenim?”

“It’s Penguin Macaron.”

The hatted boy looked at the blond confusedly. “Eh?”

“If you want to buy that ice cream again, it’s called Penguin Macaron.”

Penguin felt his face reddened so quickly. _So that’s the reason why he said it’s suitable ice cream for me_ , Penguin thought. They had the same ‘name’.

“I-I see.” He didn’t know how to respond it well. He was too shy to say anything, but he was really grateful that the senior thought of him that much. Even if it was only an ice cream.

The blond smiled, and a mysterious feeling took hold of Penguin again, the same that when they had separated at the school’s bus stop on Valentine Day; an awkward feeling that stirred his mind up.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**~Footnote~**

**Hoobae** : Junior

 **Kamsahamnida** : Thank you very much (formal)

 **Ahjussi** : Uncle

* * *

**From the author ...............**

The sixth time I finished writing English fanfic, omg *shock*

Here is my contribution for Kilguin Week Day 2. Like I said before, I may not be able to join the other days, but I try hard to finish this short fic to celebrate Kilguin Week (and to please KilGuin Gods with this cute, little ice cream)

I’m so sorry that I only write this short fic, but work tries to kill me every day, but please, for anyone of you who want to celebrate this event, do it right away. We still have 1 day left, make sure to join and cheer our Week ^^

Ninjantome-san was the only one I can disturb to beta read my fic this time, so very much thanks for you. The fic cover is sucks, please don’t mind it. I made it myself, because Sunri-ssi’s phone is broken and can’t help me T___T

Anyway, please enjoy our Kilguin Week (and my story, but if you’re not pleased with this, please tell me right away). And last, would you mind to leave any review? ^^


End file.
